Pilot: Tokyo, 1996
Pilot: Tokyo, 1996 '(パイロット： 1996年東京 ''Pairotto: 1996-Nen Tōkyō) is the pilot episode of G-Force. Plot Godzilla Junior arrives in Tokyo following being summoned by G-Force psychics Miki Saegusa and Meru Ozawa. Junior finds himself under attack by the flying form of Destoroyah, which blasts Junior with its micro oxygen beam and knocks him to the ground. Junior gets up and blasts Destoroyah with his still-developing atomic breath, knocking the beast to the ground. Destoroyah reforms into its aggregate form and attacks Junior viciously. While the two monsters battle, G-Force Commander Takaki Aso inquires about the whereabouts of the adult Godzilla. A G-Force scout replies that Godzilla is off the coast of Okinawa and is approaching the Japanese mainland rapidly. Kenichi Yamane believes that Godzilla senses Junior is in danger and will arrive in Tokyo by nightfall. Fearing that Destoroyah could be dead by the time Godzilla arrives, Aso approves Dr. Ijuin's Plan B: freeze Godzilla as he melts down. Aso orders Major Sho Kuroki to fly the Super X III to downtown Tokyo in anticipation of Godzilla's arrival. A platoon of ULT Maser Tanks under the command of Corporal Russell Adams is also sent on the ground to the same area. Meanwhile, Junior is pinned under Destoroyah and the creature bites into his flesh, injecting him with micro-oxygen. Desperate, Junior summons all of his remaining strength and blasts both of Destoroyah's claws off with his atomic breath. Destoroyah jumps off of Junior in shock and tries to reform into his flying form, but Junior blasts the creature once more, sending him crashing into a refinery. Destoroyah explodes and the refinery is consumed in flames. Junior roars triumphantly, sounding frighteningly like his father. Commander Aso scowls and tells Miki Saegusa to fly the chopper to Haneda airport, where the Super X III and ULT Masers are waiting, knowing Junior will follow and thus attract Godzilla there as well. By nightfall, Godzilla has surfaced in Tokyo and is calling out to his adopted son. Junior roars back and the two monsters prepare to meet once more. Miki Saegusa looks down at the scene from the helicopter and is touched. Meanwhile, a news chopper containing Dr. Ijuin and Yukari Yamane flies near the refinery where Destoroyah was supposedly destroyed, but the Doctor is horrified to see a huge demonic creature rise from the flames. Yukari remarks that this must be the final form of Destoroyah, to which Ijuin concurs in a frightened tone. Destoroyah flies to Haneda Airport, intent on getting revenge on the young monster that defeated him. Just before Godzilla and Junior can embrace, Godzilla is mercilessly kicked in the head by Destoroyah and falls over. Junior roars up at the now 120-meter tall behemoth and roars, but is grabbed by Destoroyah and carried thousands of feet into the air. Destoroyah snarls at Junior's face and grins hideously as it drops Junior onto the airport. Junior roars weakly, the bones in his body shattered. Destoroyah roars in an almost laughing bellow and blasts Junior repeatedly with his micro-oxygen beam. Godzilla rises to his feet and prepares to blast Destoroyah with his spiral red heat beam, but Destoroyah's tail wraps around Godzilla's neck and Godzilla is dragged into Tokyo Bay. Miki and Meru's chopper lands and they exit to look at Junior. Junior opens his eye weakly and looks at Miki. Junior roars in agony and blood drips from his mouth before he closes his eye once again. Miki breaks down and begins to weep for the monster, but suddenly Destoroyah flies overhead and destroys the chopper with his micro-oxygen beam. Meru tackles Miki and gets her out of harm's way as the blast blows up the chopper. Miki regains her composure and remarks that Godzilla will make Destoroyah pay dearly for this. Godzilla trudges out of Tokyo Bay and engages Destoroyah in battle near the airport. Godzilla fights with all of his strength against the much larger opponent, but is sliced through like paper by Destoroyah's laser horn. Enraged by what happened to his son, Godzilla blasts Destoroyah's chest pattern with his hyper spiral red heat beam, causing it to rupture and make Destoroyah vomit green blood. Godzilla punches the creature's wounded chest, and Destoroyah shrieks in agony as it disintegrates into a white mist. Godzilla assumes the creature is dead and prepares to walk to his mortally wounded son, but several aggregate Destoroyahs erupt from the ground and swarm Godzilla. Dr. Ijuin spots Miki and Meru near Junior's motionless body and tells the news chopper pilot to land. Ijuin and Yukari get out and help the two into the chopper. Ijuin tells the pilot to hurry as Godzilla's meltdown is imminent. The Destoroyahs have pulled Godzilla to the ground and mercilessly stab him with their claws until Godzilla unleashes a nuclear pulse and vaporizes them. Godzilla gets up and walks to the airport. Godzilla leans forward and breathes on Junior, who opens his eyes and moves his head to look up at his father. Godzilla reaches out and picks Junior up and holds him in his arms. Junior looks at Godzilla sadly and his eyes slowly close as his body goes limp. Tears visibly form in Godzilla's eyes as he sets Junior's body down, then roars defiantly into the sky, giving off nuclear pulse after nuclear pulse. Destoroyah reforms and takes to the sky while Godzilla mourns, blasting the grieving monster with micro oxygen. Godzilla falls and is grabbed by Destoroyah's tail again. Destoroyah flings Godzilla into a building which collapses on him. Godzilla bursts from the rubble, steam pouring off his body while Destoroyah lands in front of him, bellowing viciously. Godzilla gives off a nuclear pulse, which burns Destoroyah and sends the demonic creature reeling back. Godzilla advances towards the monster, as his spines begin to melt away. Godzilla continues to blast Destoroyah with his spiral beam, blasting its frill and one of its arms off. Destoroyah takes to the air and tries to escape. Corporal Adams sees Destoroyah escaping and orders his men to fire at its wings. The ULT Maser tanks freeze Destoroyah's wings, causing the creature to plummet to the ground. Destoroyah gets up, but its wings are shredded mangled masses of ice and flesh. Godzilla suddenly grows bright orange, signaling the beginning of his meltdown. The Super X III and Masers fire freezer weapons at Godzilla, but the Monster King hardly notices. He approaches Destoroyah and grabs it by the horn. Godzilla pummels Destoroyah in the face repeatedly as his skin begins to melt away. Destoroyah is unable to fight back and roars in agony as the extreme temperatures destroy it on the molecular level. Godzilla roars loudly and tears off Destoroyah's head. Destoroyah's body slumps over and disintegrates while Godzilla holds the head high, roaring as loud as he possibly can. Godzilla ceases to roar and remains in the same pose, holding Destoroyah's severed head in the air. Godzilla's flesh then melts away from his body and his skeleton collapses. A huge wave of orange energy radiates from the site of Godzilla's demise and Adams stares at it as it approaces, believing his end is near. A voice-over from Adams begins: "The way the beast died probably had more of an impression on me than anything in my life. I spent my entire career trying to kill Godzilla, but when I watched him finally waste away, I couldn't help but feel like someone close to me had died as well. I pitied him immensely, dying alone while being attacked by the very people that had made his life this way. The only thing he ever loved was dead, and he knew his own death was coming, but we had to attack him even as he died. But it was almost as if he understood. Like he knew this was part of the natural order. He had been attacked by humans so long it's as if he had finally come to accept it as necessary. I suppose in a way I felt the same way as Godzilla did as that wall of burning death swept towards me. I felt almost content being killed by all that remained of my enemy after he himself died. But when that wall of death vanished, I thought fate had given me a second chance. But when I saw '''him rise from the smoke, I realized that fate had only decided to doom me to continue my battle forever. I would never be so lucky as to see death. I was destined to fight Godzilla for eternity." As Adams' narration draws to a close, the wave of energy vanishes, and Godzilla Junior is suddenly seen emerging from the smoke near Haneda Airport. But Junior does not look like he once did. As Junior stands tall and roars, huge jagged purple spikes can be seen on his back. His green skin is now bumpy and armored. His mouth is full of long, sharp dagger-like teeth. His yellow eyes show the same burning anger that his father possessed. Junior turns to the screen, snarls, and then spits his atomic breath, causing the screen to be consumed in fire as Godzilla's Theme plays. Another narration by Adams plays over a montage of newsreel footage and classified G-Force documents. "The new Godzilla promptly walked into Tokyo Bay and only a few witnesses that were there ever saw him. G-Force declared Godzilla and Junior to both be dead and said that Junior's body was simply vaporized by Godzilla's meltdown, but my colleagues and I knew better. Commander Aso received all of the credit for stopping the meltdown from destroying the world and became an international hero. Aso knew it was Dr. Ijuin's plan and the heroics of Major Kuroki and my many comrades that did it, but he simply couldn't decline the attention. And we all understood. Aso resigned only months after the incident and was quickly appointed the Japanese Minister of Defense. "Kuroki was named the new commander, and he continued to insist that Godzilla was still out there, as he had seen the Little One's resurrection along with the others and myself. Kuroki continued to order searches throughout the world to find Godzilla, but to no avail. I actually started to believe I had hallucinated the entire scene. But in 1998 we started to get reports of fishing vessels sinking in the Pacific, with the survivors insisting Godzilla was behind them. We knew this was Godzilla's M.O., so we started trying to track him. We had trouble locating him and before we knew it we got word that he had actually come ashore in New York City in the United States! G-Force started scrambling troops and preparing to engage Godzilla again, like in the good old days. But before we could send our boys in, the U.S. military informed us that they had managed to kill Godzilla themselves with Tomahawk missiles. We knew something had to be up, and so we sent our scientists in to examine the body. It only took one glance for our scientists to tell us that this creature was not in fact Godzilla. Instead, it was some sort of new mutation, an entirely new specimen born from nuclear fallout. G-Force took to calling it 'Zilla,' because they were sure that a "god" wouldn't get killed by conventional weaponry like that creature did. "Kuroki took a lot of heat for that incident. He started a global panic and re-mobilized G-Force because Godzilla had supposedly returned, only for it to be a false alarm. Kuroki resigned that same year, and believe it or not I was nominated to replace him. I thought I would just be an easy scapegoat if our funding got cut in the next few years. The American commander in an 80% Japanese organization. I accepted the position, just because I couldn't think of anything else to do with my life. I had been commander for almost a year, with nothing happening. No sightings, no false alarms, nothing. I gave up on Godzilla being alive and accepted what the rest of the world seemed to think. Godzilla was dead. He and his son died that day in 1996, with no remains recovered from either. I started to think maybe fate had actually set me free from my never-ending struggle. "That all changed on December 11, 1999." Cast and Characters *Russell Adams *Takaki Aso *Miki Saegusa *Sho Kuroki Monsters *Godzilla *Godzilla Junior *Destoroyah *Zilla Weapons, Vehicles, Organizations, and Races *G-Force *Super X III *ULT Maser Tank Trivia *"Tokyo, 1996" is so far the longest episode of G-Force, at 52 minutes in length. *Though this episode is an adaptation of the end of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, several changes are made to the events of the film. For example, Godzilla Junior and Destoroyah's battle is differently staged, Godzilla kills Destoroyah personally just before he melts down, and Godzilla Junior does not look identical to his father after he is revived as an adult, but features the design of the Millennium Godzilla. Category:G-Force